Corn oil has been associated with proliferative exocrine pancreatic lesions in rats. Because of this, alternative vehicles for gavage studies are being investigated. alpha-Cyclodextrin is being studied as an alternative to corn oil because of its ability to "complex" with organic molecules and enhance their water solubility and/or suspendability. This study is designed to characterize the toxicity associated with a 14- day repeated exposure of 4-chloro-alpha,alpha,alpha-trifluorotoluene to F344 rats and B6C3F1 mice via gavage using corn oil and alpha-cyclodextrin as the gavage vehicles. This study allows for the determination of target organs, the no-effect level (where possible), differences in sensitivity between sexes and species, and the slope of the dose response curve. This study also allows for the determination of the utility of alpha- cyclodextran as a suitable gavage vehicle and an alternative to the use of corn oil. The information obtained from these studies will provide the basis for determining doses for future toxicity studies of this chemical.